Kenma Kozume
Kenma Kozume (孤爪 研磨, Kozume Kenma) jest uczniem drugiego roku w liceum Nekoma i rozgrywającym zespołu. Jeden z kolegów z drużyny mówi, że jest jej mózgiem. Wygląd Kenma.png Kenma.jpg Kenma kozume anime.png Kenma w gimnazjum.png|Kenma w gimnazjum Chłopak posiada średniej długości włosy. W gimnazjum i na początku liceum miał czarne włosy, które są jego naturalnym kolorem. Widać to na odroście jego obecnych blond włosów. Przefarbował się na blond, ponieważ Yamamoto powiedział mu, że wygląda jak Sadako, gdy gra ze spuszczoną głową. Jego rysy twarzy są łagodne, oczy złote, a same źrenice podłużne, czym przypominają kocie. Jego styl ubioru jest dosyć niedbały, a strój to standardowa czarno—czerwona koszulka z numerem pięć oraz spodenki. Zazwyczaj widuje się go z telefonem komórkowym oraz konsolą. Osobowość Kenma jest bardzo spokojną i powściągliwą osobą, która prawie nigdy nie traci swojego spokoju oraz się nie ekscytuje (chyba że chodzi o gry wideo). Jest dosyć cichy i nadzwyczaj rzadko wypowiada swoją opinię, w obawie przed tym, co mogą sobie o nim pomyśleć inni ludzie. Nie lubi być zauważanym ani wyróżnionym w jakikolwiek sposób. Nie nawiązuje przyjaźni zbyt łatwo i jest dosyć nieprzystępny. Sam jego sposób mówienia jest nieśmiały. Gardzi bezsensownym autorytetem i nie oczekuje, że młodsi będą ślepo szanować go za nic, w przeciwieństwie do innych. Kenma rzadko pokazuje emocje. Zazwyczaj sprawia oschłe i zimne wrażenie, lecz dba o swoich przyjaciół i potrafi zauważyć zmiany w ich zachowaniu. Przykładowo, kiedy byli młodsi i Kuroo przegrał mecz, chłopak zauważył to przygnębiające uczucie i pomimo tego, że niezbyt troszczył się o siatkówkę, zapytał czy chciałby poćwiczyć, na co ten się chętnie zgodził. Później, w mandze, przyznaje że stara się wygrać dla swoich przyjaciół. Oprócz Kuroo Tetsurō, Kenma nie zaprzyjaźnił się z nikim od szkoły podstawowej. Pomimo swojej cichej osobowości, jest dobrze wytrenowany w siatkówce, ze swoim nadzwyczajnym wyczuciem gry, techniką i zdolnościami analitycznymi, rekompensującymi jego brak siły, szybkości i wytrzymałości. Kenma jest typem osoby, która robi tylko rzeczy, które lubi i rzuciłby siatkówkę, gdyby mu się to nie podobało, co według niego było aspektem poprawy jego umiejętności (coś w stylu gry wideo). Jednak pomimo trudnego czasu przyznania się do własnych uczuć, prawdziwą motywacją są jego przyjaciele. Historia Kenma od dziecka stronił od kontaktów z innymi, tak jak i oni stronili od niego. Pomimo tego, iż nie chciał z nimi pogłębiać relacji, przejmował się tym, co o nim myśleli. Jego jedynym przyjacielem był Kuroo, z którym trenował siatkówkę oraz mieszkał nieopodal jego domu. Tetsurō' w '''gimnazjum namówił go do dołączenia do siatkarskiego klubu. Kozume również i w liceum dołączył do klubu siatkówki wraz z Kuroo. Objął funkcję rozgrywającego i stał się naprawdę dobry w rozgrywaniu piłek. W pierwszej klasie chłopak myślał, czy by nie odejść z drużyny, ponieważ nie podobało mu się zachowanie starszych kolegów. Kozume, słysząc niemiłe słowa, zastanawiał się, dlaczego wywyższają się tylko z powodu tego, że urodzili się wcześniej. W zaistniałej sytuacji wspierał go Kuroo, który mówił, że nie powinien odchodzić, ponieważ jest ważną częścią drużyny. Sam nie przejawiał takich zachowań. Dowodzi temu pierwsze spotkanie z Hinatą. Gdy rudowłosy chłopak dowiaduje się, że Kenma jest starszy, przeprasza go za swoje zachowanie, ten jednak odpowiada mu, że nie lubi takich uprzejmości w sporcie. Od tamtego momentu zwracają się do siebie po imieniu, chociaż nie znają się dość długo. Fabuła '''Pierwsze spotkanie' Liceum Karasuno wyrusza na obóz treningowy. Podczas treningu Hinata gubi się i trafia na Kenmę. Podchodzi do niego by nawiązać konwersację, lecz Kozume wydaje się bardziej pochłonięty grą na telefonie niż rozmową z nim. Mówi Hinacie, że również się zgubił i próbuje skrócić sobie czas grą. Hinata dostrzega wtedy w torbie chłopaka buty do siatkówki. Shoyo zadaje chłopakowi masę pytań. Dowiaduje się, że Kenma chodzi do drugiej klasy. Kozume mówi mu, by nie przejmował się zwrotami grzecznościowymi, gdyż nie lubi takich formalności w sporcie. Hinata pyta Kenmę, za co lubi siatkówkę. Ten odpowiada mu, że tak naprawdę jej nie lubi, bo nienawidzi czuć się zmęczonym. Dodaje jednak, że jego przyjaciele prawdopodobnie nie mogliby grać bez niego. Shoyo pyta czy to nie dziwne, że gra jako środkowy - w końcu to pozycja dla wysokich graczy. Kenma mówi mu, że dla niego nie ma to większego znaczenia, bo nie jest on atletycznej budowy, a pozycja rozgrywającego jest zazwyczaj przeznaczona dla najbardziej utalentowanych graczy. Hinata pyta, czy szkoła chłopaka jest silna. Zanim Kozume odpowiada, przychodzi po niego jego przyjaciel z drużyny - Kuroo, przerywając tym jednocześnie rozmowę. Gdy odchodzą Kenma mówi, że nie może doczekać się ich kolejnego spotkania. Tetsuro i Kozume udają się na mecz treningowy ze szkołą Tsukinokizawa. Uczniowie Tsukinokizawy zaczynają opowiadać między sobą nieprzyjemne komentarze na temat rozgrywającego Nekomy. Przerywa im Kuroo mówiąc, że Kenma jest mózgiem i sercem drużyny. Mecz kończy się zwycięstwem Nekomy w dwóch setach. W obozie treningowym drużyna dyskutuje na temat tego, czy zespół Karasuno ma menadżerkę. Yamamoto pyta rozgrywającego o jego opinię. Chłopak mówi, że go to nie interesuje, jednak nie może doczekać się meczu. Zawody powoli się zbliżają, obie drużyny stają przeciw sobie w ostatnim meczu treningowym. Hinata jest zaskoczony widząc Kenmę pośród zawodników drużyny z którą mają grać. Po chwili zawahania Hinata podchodzi do niego i pyta się dlaczego nie powiedział mu, że gra w drużynie Nekomy. Kozume odpowiada, że o to nie pytał. Nie miał wątpliwości że się spotkają, ponieważ zobaczył nazwę szkoły na koszulce Shoyo. Kageyama pyta Hinatę, kim jest Kenma. Na odpowiedź, że jest on rozgrywającym przeciwników, zaczyna się bardziej nim interesować. Nekoma vs Karasuno mecz treningowy Przed rozpoczęciem meczu Kozume mówi Kuroo, że jego przemowy "Jesteśmy krwią organizmu. Przepływamy płynnie i cyrkulujemy tlen, więc "mózg" funkcjonuje normalnie" są zawstydzające. Zawodnicy z drużyny biorą jednak stronę kapitana twierdząc, że bardzo ich motywują. Kiedy wszyscy słyszą pierwszy gwizdek Kenma mówi Hinacie, że ich drużyna jest silna dzięki wszystkim graczom, nie tylko niemu. Po tych słowach zajmuje pozycję do zagrywki. Dzięki temu Tobio i Shoyo atakują swoim specjalnym atakiem co zaskakuje wszystkich, włączając w to rozgrywającego Nekomy. Zaczepia Hinatę mówiąc mu, że jest zszokowany, ale ta ofensywa była niesamowita. Podczas gdy Karasuno kontynuuje swoje szybkie ataki trener Nekomata prosi o przerwę. Kenma sugeruje wtedy, jak powstrzymać Hinatę - należy ograniczyć jego pole ataku. Mówi, że Karasuno może powtarzać szybką ofensywę, a Shoyo biega tam, gdzie nie ma blokujących. Zwraca się do Inuoki by ten spróbował doścignąć środkowego przeciwników - nawet jeśli nie wygrają pierwszego seta, Inuoka w końcu przyzwyczai się do ruchów Hinaty. Po wielu próbach doścignięcia rudowłosego, pierwszoroczniak z Nekomy w końcu zaczyna dotykać piłkę, co irytuje Kageyamę. W czasie tej samej akcji Hinata chce zablokować szybką piłkę przeciwników, jednak Kenma sam przebija ją przez siatkę, jednocześnie zdobywając punkt. Podczas obserwowania zawodników Karasuno zauważa, że Tsukishima, w porównaniu do Hinaty, jest inteligentny, a jego ruchy są przemyślane. Przechytrza Keia - patrzy w prawą stronę, lecz piłkę odbija w lewo. Potwierdza to jego teorię, że Tsukishima uważnie mu się przygląda. W czasie kolejnej przerwy trener Nekomata komentuje charakter Kenmy - jego brak umiejętności zawierania znajomości i przejmowanie się opinią innych sprawił, że jest dobrym obserwatorem. Jednocześnie Takeda zauważa, że Kenma, w porównaniu do Kageyamy w ogóle się nie wyróżnia. Mimo to zdolny jest do niesamowitych rzeczy. Ukai odpowiada, że to dzięki solidnym przyjęciom Nekomy Kozume może pokazać swoje prawdziwe umiejętności. Kiedy mecz trwa, Inuoka zaczyna przyzwyczajać się do ataków Hinaty i coraz bardziej udaje mu się go blokować. Shoyo zaczyna atakować z otwartymi oczami. Po wielu porażkach wreszcie dostrzega lukę w bloku. Wykorzystuje to i uderza piłkę, zaskakując Kenmę i resztę. Turniej w Tokio Telefon Kenmy wibruje, oznajmując otrzymanie wiadomości: Hinata pisze mu, by dał z siebie wszystko na tokijskich eliminacjach. Kozume odpisuje z zapytaniem, czy przyjedzie do Tokio. Następnie dopisuje, że ma zamiar wygrać. Następnego dnia po tym, jak Shoyo pokazuje Tanace i Nishinoi kolejną wiadomości od Kenmy, pisze rozgrywającemu Nekomy, że jego drużyna przeszła już pierwszą rundę eliminacji. Kiedy drużyna Karasuno przyjeżdża do Tokio, Kenma wypatruje Hinaty, niestety nie dostrzega go wśród zawodników. Yamamoto informuje go, że chłopak wraz z Kageyamą uczestniczy w zajęciach uzupełniających, więc troche się spóźnią. Wkrótce rozpoczyna się mecz. Nekoma mierzy się z Akademią Fukorodani. Kiedy Bokuto uderza piłkę, Kenma unika jej pomimo, że skacze do bloku. Po tym, jak został okrzyczany przez trenera Nekomatę tłumaczy, że biorąc pod uwagę siłę Bokuto nie chce, żeby ten połamał mu ręce. Po powrocie do obozu Kenma gra w gry wideo, gdy do pokoju wchodzi Hinata z zapytaniem o nowego zawodnika. Kozume tłumaczy mu, że jest to pierwszoroczny Lev Haiba - w połowie Rosjanin, a w połowie Japończyk, który nie uczestniczył w pierwszych meczach, ponieważ w siatkówkę gra dopiero od liceum. Mówi, że ich pierwszy wspólny trening był trudny - ich dopasowanie akcji było beznadziejne, nieważne jak bardzo Kenma się starał, jednak w końcu zaczął się przyzwyczajać. Dodaje, że Lev jest wyjątkowy. Ciężko było mu się z nim zgrać, jest jednak pełen energii, uczuciowy i miły, choć czasem zbyt szczery. Nagle Kenma przestaje grać w grę i zauważa, że umiejętności Leva w odbiorze i zagrywce są gorsze od Hinaty, co go irytuje, że jest wykorzystywany jako przykład do porównywania złej gry. Ta rozmowa cieszy pozostałych członków Nekomy, bo Kenma wreszcie z kimś rozmawia bez nieśmiałości. Następnego ranka podczas treningu Lev pyta Kenmę o nieplanowaną wystawę . Kozume podaje do niego piłkę i razem udaje im się zdobyć punkt. Mimo to rozgrywający zwraca Haibie uwagę, że nie może ciągle niespodziewanie prosić o wystawę. Konwersacja zaskakuje Hinatę i Kageyamę, bo przecież udało im się zdobyć punkt, nawet jeśli nie było to zaplanowane. Umiejętności Relacje Tetsurō Kuroo Z powodu niezdolności Kenmy do zawierania relacji międzyludzkich, Kuroo, który był w podobnym wieku i mieszkał w tej samej okolicy, postanowił się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Często razem grali w siatkówkę. Pod wpływem Kuroo Kenma dołączył do klubu siatkówki w gimnazjum oraz w liceum. Podczas pierwszego roku chłopak chciał przerwać treningi, ponieważ starsi zawodnicy zawsze się wywyższali. Tetsurou jednak przekonał go, aby się nie poddawał. Kuroo często czuwa nad przyjacielem. Pewnego razu zaprowadził Kenmę z powrotem do drużyny, kiedy ten zgubił się w Miyagi. Upewnił się też, że w czasie letniego obozu Kenma spróbował barbecue. Kozume nazywa Kuroo przydomkiem "Kuro". W starciu drużyn podczas gry oświadczył, że nigdy nie oblał egzaminu, ponieważ Tetsurou uczy go przed testami. Shōyō Hinata Według Kuroo, Kenma zawsze wykazuje zaciekawienie meczami, w których grał Shoyo. Kenma powiedział młodszemu koledze, że oczekuje prawdziwego meczu z Karasuno – wynika to z zainteresowania środkowym (wbrew temu, że Kozume nigdy nie jest podekscytowany niczym innym niż gry wideo). W czasie letniego obozu Hinata, kiedy nie przebywał z drużyną, spędzał dużo czasu z Kenmą. Shoyo namówił rozgrywającego Nekomy, aby zagrał do niego piłkę pięć razy, co według Kuroo jest wielkim osiągnięciem. Nawet poza boiskiem obaj są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Często do siebie piszą i zwracają się do siebie po imieniu. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Uczy się w klasie 2-3. *Jego ulubionym daniem jest szarlotka. *Przeszkadza mu, że lato jest gorące, a zima zimna. Oficjalna strona [http://www.j-haikyu.com/ Haikyū!!] Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Kenma Kozume es:Kozume Kenma Kategoria:Liceum Nekoma Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Rozgrywający